


【壳驼】奴佛卡因

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: Procaine，奴佛卡因，一种麻醉剂





	【壳驼】奴佛卡因

一  
李相赫的指尖碰上金赫奎光裸的脊背的时候，感到了一阵微小的刺麻，他搓了搓指尖，那股感觉像电流穿过他的身体，又在身体更强烈的刺激下变得渺远。  
金赫奎在他的身下蜷缩着，口中喃喃吐出意味不明的呻吟。李相赫的分身贯穿了他，情潮淹没了他的脸颊，又细又软的嗓音叫起来像婴儿一般无辜。  
赤裸的身体展现出一无所有的样子，李相赫仿佛被带回了一无所有的高中时代，茫然的，普通的，野蛮生长的……但十六岁的李相赫也想不到，自己会有和那位游戏打得也不错的同学上床的一天。  
金赫奎在床上的样子比他撒娇的样子更诱人。即使长大后的金赫奎已经不像刚出道时被哥哥们宠爱的弟弟那样天然地展示出撒娇的姿态，甚至会收敛起表情装作没什么情绪起伏的样子，但骨子里的金赫奎依然是被家人和朋友宠大的孩子，撒娇是这样的孩子最自然的行为。  
到了床上，这份撒娇就变成了无力拍打挂在李相赫身上的手，宛转的尾音，轻轻蹬了蹬之后软下来的腿，和金赫奎独有的茫然害羞的脸。金赫奎的腿很细很长，李相赫能握住他的脚踝，把他的腿挂在自己的腰间。他的表情没什么大变化，李相赫常常会想看到更多，坏心地操狠了，换来受不住的金赫奎无意识地晃着脑袋说“不要”，韩语的发音曲折绵长，带着情欲翻涌的喘息，成了致命诱惑。  
“相赫……”像小猫一样，金赫奎嘤嘤叫着，蹭着翻滚到了李相赫的怀里：“快点啦……”  
李相赫只发呆了一瞬间，这只小猫就敏感地察觉到他变缓的动作。金赫奎的叫声带着拖长的尾音，但这叫声中丝毫没有透露出欲求不满的甜腻，只是轻灵地飞出了一只知更鸟。暖金色的灯光敷在他的颈侧，像镀上的一般，让人想总有一天它会掉下来。李相赫想起春末时节开在麻浦高中的花，蒙在泛着雾气的夕阳下。  
一下，一下，撞击在金赫奎的敏感点上，他随着这节奏不自觉地瑟缩着，甬道绞扭着李相赫的前端，压迫得两人都喘不过气来。  
释放的时候，金赫奎摊开的身体喘着粗气，带动胸口起伏，微微弓起的身体一下下顶着压在他身上的李相赫。靠着金赫奎的锁骨，李相赫听到他的起伏和藏在起伏下的心跳。  
这是金赫奎的心跳，也是属于李相赫的心跳。

二  
那是拍夏季赛宣传片的前一夜。拍这些片子大约是开赛前一周的时候，既紧迫又无处张扬，情绪绵绵地撞在四周冷硬的空气里，两人见面的时候就多了点相知又未知的旖旎暗涌。  
拍宣传片常常要耗上一天的精力，有时做奔跑或者跳跃的动作来来回回几十遍，就更成了体力活。为了宣传片的拍摄状态，战队训练赛通常会结束得早一些。除了休赛期，只有这种时候，他们才能约着见一面，停留一晚上，或者做爱，或者一起睡一觉。约定见面的时间也不会多早，训练赛结束总要再打几局排位，见面时都是零点以后了。  
就在这样的日子见面，两人心照不宣的压抑激情化为了最原始的冲动。金赫奎吻上李相赫时轻轻咬了一口他的舌头，换来后颈被捏得生疼的报复之后，痛感穿过神经刺激得他舌头发麻。  
倒在床上的时候，金赫奎恍惚觉得自己的血管里灌满了麻醉剂。  
然后就是顺理成章的裸裎相对，两人回到了初生婴儿的状态，也回到了那些十六岁时青少年的冲动里。每次都是这样，身体交叠在一起，没有过多的话，喘息和呻吟都是本能，还有身体连接处的声音。之后就是高潮消弥的寂静。有时再多说几句话，金赫奎说话很安静，绵长细软的语调带着人一起睡去。有时没睡的那个会再看两眼睡了的人，就记下了对方这别样的睡颜。  
李相赫醒来的时候，他拿起床头柜的水喝了一口，转身看到身旁的金赫奎。金赫奎还睡着，双腿的弧度像周遭的空气一样轻盈，靠在李相赫的身上，又像空气一样挥之不去，仿佛对他们来说，这就是纠缠不清。  
李相赫和金赫奎还没有确定关系。当初在一起的时候只是约定：“试试看吧，像情侣一样”，约定来自于金赫奎半真半假的告白，说着“挺喜欢相赫的”，“不是不想理人”的胡话，到最后就成了这样。  
李相赫多少清楚，是自己放任金赫奎试探到这一步的，但他不能确认自己对金赫奎的感情，在确认之前，他不允许自己许诺关于爱情的什么东西。也许某种程度上，对感情的事，他没有勇气这么做。在单亲家庭里成长的李相赫，即便不说缺失了一部分感情，也是对那份感情感到陌生的。他在和金赫奎的相处中摸索着，金赫奎那种天然的吸引力，也许就是他在成长过程中收到的满溢的爱洒出来的一部分。  
更何况，金赫奎总能让李相赫觉得仿佛一切都没变，这种安定感是李相赫需要的。也许因为金赫奎散发出的安静气质得让人觉得世界是静止的，也许因为和金赫奎在一起的李相赫，可以想象他们在一起读高中，读大学。金赫奎见过一文不名的李相赫，甚至是不被期待的，普通的李相赫。那些盛名里装上的透明玻璃墙，都在金赫奎面前卸得一干二净。

三  
拍夏季赛宣传片的时候按照剧本设定一众人往前走向阶梯，已经拍完镜头的李相赫在摄像机背后看着这些要挑战阶梯之上SKT王座的人，实际上他只看了一个人。如果说李相赫的光芒让他站立在山巅的时候无人敢直视他，那金赫奎就是那个目中无人的人，不管你站在哪里，金赫奎都不会把你看进他的世界里去。李相赫想起前一天和金赫奎滚在床上，那时候的他在看什么？  
拍宣传片能见到许多老队友，前一晚的情事让金赫奎有些体力不支，休息的时候坐在角落里安安静静。宋京浩见到这样的金赫奎，又用他惯常同金赫奎打招呼的挑衅方式找上门来。在KT的时候金赫奎最喜欢和宋京浩打打闹闹，只是长一岁的哥哥，却总爱用欺负金赫奎的方式和他亲近，金赫奎也不甘示弱，搞得两个人像扯喜欢的女孩子辫子的小学生。  
但是对网络喷子凶巴巴地呛声保护金赫奎的人，也是宋京浩。看起来像是“我弟弟我可以骂，你们骂了我可要生气”这种意气用事小孩心性，但宋京浩其实很了解金赫奎。因为了解，才能欺负得恰到好处。比如他感到，这个安静坐在角落的金赫奎，有很多心事。  
“喂，金赫奎，你跑了这么几次就累了？不行啊，又要我对你进行健身教练？”说罢宋京浩挥了挥他肌肉结实的手臂，揽过金赫奎的脖子。  
这次的夏季赛宣传片又有跑步的镜头，好在没跑几次导演就让过了，金赫奎看见宋京浩就打起精神来做好要和这位哥哥打嘴仗的准备，他摇摇头说不累，又说：“我在KZ有和大家一起健身，京浩哥打不过我哦。”  
“阿西，臭小子。”宋京浩撇撇嘴，又猛地揉了一通他的脑袋，揉得乱糟糟的。  
李相赫看到宋京浩路过金赫奎时两人对话的样子，想起和宋京浩一起去参加全明星的时候，面对宋京浩说的“我们是best friend”，自己耿直地回应道：“不是best，只是friend”。那时候宋京浩笑得天气都晴朗起来的笑声现在穿过了摄影棚，变得不那么有活力。  
他猜大概宋京浩又在逗金赫奎玩了，逗金赫奎确实很好玩，李相赫也喜欢，只是他有不同的方式。小时候的金赫奎反击说“诅咒你养的植物都死掉！”，这反击隔着电脑屏幕都能感受到对方的奶声奶气，李相赫这头在心里笑开了花。但是小时候的金赫奎不会像他现在对宋京浩那样对李相赫主动出击，李相赫的印象里，这个同级同学总是乖巧得像比他年纪小的后辈。  
所以后来金赫奎对李相赫告白的时候，李相赫是惊讶的，这个毫不主动的人居然会告白，还是对自己，李相赫的心情有了点意想不到的小得意。可最后也只是做了一个试探性的约定，李相赫在感情的事上没有把握，他的自信并不能建立在生活的每一面上。  
在一起久了，李相赫觉得自己也许喜欢了金赫奎很多年，也许只是熟悉造成习惯的错觉。他原以为只是因为金赫奎是他的同学，所以在进入游戏职业圈之后，对同在圈子里的金赫奎多了点不一样的在意。这种认识麻痹了他的感觉，他不知道那份在意也许可以发展成喜欢，成为爱情。金赫奎也没有。那时候他们年纪都不大，生活中玩玩闹闹和实现梦想占了大部分，他们还没能够学会把另一个人装进自己的世界里。

四  
金赫奎在韩国打了两年左右的职业，在2014年三星王朝达到巅峰之后，他们队的十个人都离开了韩国职业联赛，去了海那边的中国。那时候也是李相赫的一个低谷，他无暇顾及离开的金赫奎，只是听说了这个消息，而没能意识到离别意味着什么。  
等到金赫奎在中国努力了两年，拿到还不错的成就之后回了韩国，李相赫也成了三冠加身的神。再和李相赫身处同一个国度，环境变了，时间变了，两人见面招呼变得成熟稳重有礼貌，他们再也不是当年的高中生了。  
李相赫看到金赫奎加入KT的新闻，新一年要组建的银河战舰，是另一家通讯社大财团赞助的队伍，和SKT上演了数次精彩的通讯社大战。和之前的三星一样，和SKT是具有话题性的死对头。  
“又成了对手啊。”李相赫想。  
新闻里有张照片是KT圣诞时开的新阵容见面会，金赫奎的右手贴着膏药，打AD位置的鼠标操作费手，伤病在提醒他们——已经是打了几年职业的成熟选手了。  
后来在第一次通讯社大战的后台，李相赫问他：“手上的伤怎么样了？”  
“医生说严重的话比赛要打封闭，但到那个时候，我应该已经退役了吧，我们的职业生涯没有运动员长。不用担心。”  
李相赫点点头：“嗯。”  
他知道运动员打封闭是很严重的应急办法了，但金赫奎轻描淡写的，他的着急在心底冒了个头，就被对方浇灭了。  
那时候他们还没有变成恋人的关系，他不能替金赫奎担心什么。毫无立场，只是普通的同学关系而已。在金赫奎的说法里，SKT的队员中李相赫还没有之前同过队的李知勋熟，更不用说发展成脸书情侣的裴濬植。  
李相赫不怎么讨论其他人，金赫奎则常常被媒体问到和其他选手的关系问题，因为他太招人喜欢了。在数次采访过后，李相赫敏锐地感觉到金赫奎似乎在刻意回避提起他。  
有一次他见到金赫奎的时候刚好想起这件事，李相赫一向在确定的事情上说话笃定，但那一次，他问出口的时候才发现，自己对金赫奎的回避并不确定。起初金赫奎说不是对位的选手没有什么好提的，结果最后发展成意外地收到了金赫奎的告白，他并没想到这一点，事情超出了掌控之外。但另一件使他安定下心情的事是，他发觉自己终于不会在看到金赫奎时有莫名的焦躁了。  
后来队友出于好玩把宋京浩直播时提起他的片段发给他看。宋京浩的直播效果很足，被假的Faker关注了社交网络那件事的片段给粉丝们提供了许多欢乐，后一段里，他听到金赫奎说自己来自一个游戏玩得很好的高中。  
根本不提李相赫的名字。  
对于金赫奎故作姿态的扭捏反应，李相赫还挺受用。在明确了金赫奎的想法之后，李相赫恢复了往日能够把生活摆放在自己的秩序里的控制感。

五  
李相赫和金赫奎坚持到了不得不去服兵役的年纪。官方自然为被称为“神”的李相赫准备了退役纪录片。为了展示生活的全貌，需要拍摄放假回家吃饭的片段，结果李相赫把金赫奎拉到了家里。  
惊讶于李相赫这几乎要把两人的关系公之于众的做法，进门前一秒，金赫奎还做着随时逃跑的准备。但是李相赫紧紧抓着他的手臂，没让他能轻松脱逃。  
就说是邀请朋友来吃饭也没什么，金赫奎进门时在心底叹气。  
李相赫早已告知金赫奎会有拍纪录片的人来，而金赫奎并没有立马拒绝，其实在心底，他也很想有这样的秘密的甜蜜时刻。要不然怎么说人类常常被禁忌的爱诱惑呢？犹豫了半天，被李相赫一语道破：“赫奎没有立马拒绝的话，其实有考虑赴约的余地吧？”  
一进门，拍摄纪录片的工作人员对金赫奎的出现也很讶异，但更多的是惊喜——两位同年并且是同学的明星选手要一起入伍，并且还能在其中一人退役纪录片里出现了另一位——这是多好的素材和话题。和金赫奎沟通了拍摄主题的大致方向，还请金赫奎单独拍了一段关于两人退役的感言。  
进门送上礼物之后，金赫奎心里打鼓，努力看起来让人觉得一切正常的样子。之后家庭聚餐开始了，金赫奎坐在饭桌上晕晕乎乎的，他不知道会不会被人发现他和李相赫的关系，又怕李相赫的家人问起来。全程他也不知道自己回答了什么，就听见李相赫的奶奶说，这孩子真是像相赫说的一样可爱啊。  
即使二十七岁了，金赫奎还是被人说可爱，他自己也很清楚，以可爱为通行证给了他许多迷惑他人的机会。开玩笑的时候，他问李相赫：“如果我是个骗子，是不是能骗到许多人？”说完躺在李相赫身上就笑起来了。  
由于是第一次见到李相赫的家人，金赫奎自然听到他们提起李相赫对他的说法。这么多年，金赫奎从李相赫的口中也听过许多，但由他的家人说出来，就是另一种感受了。金赫奎第一次认真地想：“我能给他一个家庭吗？”  
这段素材拍摄结束，摄制组离开之后，李相赫说要把金赫奎送回家，顺便出门逛逛。走在首尔的雪夜里，两人靠着撞在一起，踩出了深深浅浅的脚印。李相赫蹲下身扔了一团雪给金赫奎，就这么打起了雪仗，其实李相赫一直都喜欢做些幼稚的小把戏，只是年纪越大，越不能做。  
“赫奎啊，上高中的时候，我们都没有一起打过雪仗。”  
“我去班上找你，你知道了也没来找我。怎么做朋友？”  
“我没想和你做朋友。”李相赫停下来，看着金赫奎，说话时的白气被暖黄色的路灯映得发亮。  
金赫奎眼睛眯成了一条线：“很好呀，我们现在也不是朋友。”  
“你愿意成为我的家人吗？”  
“那要看你的家人接不接受我。”金赫奎站在路灯的背光里，脸被帽子的阴影遮住了大半。  
“那你的家人呢？”李相赫拨开金赫奎眼前的碎发：“我已经把你介绍给我的家人了。”  
金赫奎才反应过来，脸上泛起了大片的红晕，暗自懊恼自己今天干了什么也不记得，想必很丢人。  
带着雪花的微凉，李相赫的吻落在了金赫奎的嘴角：“赫奎，你告诉我退役会开启新的生活，我希望新的生活有你，一直有你。”  
金赫奎恍惚想起李相赫爸爸说的，相赫心底里是个喜欢安定的人，很感谢他一直出现在相赫的职业生涯里，给了他这份安定。  
人们以为孤高的王者是没有牵挂的，李相赫好像骗过了所有人。而看起来感情细腻的金赫奎，辗转各队却能收拾好每份回忆，带上出发去新的人生。  
“那……作为回报，明天来我家吃饭吗？我妈妈一直想见见你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 开不动车的流水账……


End file.
